Der fliegende Nachthase
by OutlawTorn1
Summary: Lee is in for a night of nasty surprises, but are his problems only limited to the contents of a Website? (Some minor yaoi content, and Terriermon fans may enjoy!)


**Der fliegende Nacht-Hase**

By Outlaw Torn

"The light in the window is a crack in the sky…" ­­­­­­­­­­-- Ozzy Osbourne. 

Lee Jianliang got up from his mid-afternoon nap. He was barefoot, in soft cotton clothes to sleep in, what he liked. His vest and pants lay discarded on his computer chair to his side. Terriermon wasn't around; Lee hadn't seen him since he lay down that afternoon. Maybe he had been smart and taken a nap too. He put on his dark blue undershirt and his slippers, so he didn't look like a sleepwalker. He stood for a second, rubbing his hands over his face, closing his eyes, then his arms. Was his neck sore? Or did he sleep the wrong way…

Lee's hands slide down his chest, then over his crotch. Yes. He could use one right now. 

He sits down in front of his computer, turning the monitor on and shaking the mouse, bringing the mouse out of hibernation. His connection kept him on all the time, at flat rate. Perfect for what he wanted to do. He clicked until he was deep in his favorites, and then selected an unmarked link. The website was hentai, on the fictional (mostly to him) Digimon. The sites banner was of a Tailmon lying lazily across some text, a Patamon below that, wagging its rear end at a Gabumon who was playfully sticking his tongue out.

He felt like some different today. The scanned fan comic had a cover and title too syrupy not to be gay. The male with blonde hair was playing hard to get with the auburn haired goggle boy. It was Takeru and Daisuke, from the latest season of the show. Not the best, but at least the characters were cute. Eleven pages in, he was stroking himself. The dark haired boy was licking and fondling the boy's nipples, then the other hand toying with the blonde boys…vagina?

"What the hell?"

The hentai had shifted gears on him. The artist had made the blonde character a female. Totally catching Lee off-guard. He gripped his member and clicked foreward, still trying to get himself off. It wasn't working, his mind had been set on guys, the female element had ruined it. 

"Oh my god… what the hell are those bitch artists thinking?" He said to the empty room. The fan comic artists made money in the industry, sometimes by turning the tables on characters. There was no way he was going to recover from his self-pleasuring mishap. 

"Friggen creepy bitches with their fantasies…" He stood up from he chair, the blood deciding to rush to his head at that moment. But then he felt weird anyway, exerting strength seemed to tire him, the chair had been a safe heaven from this. His momentary masturbation had been an escape. What would he do now? Something to drink felt like a good idea. He pulled his pants up and walked, stumbling to the kitchen.

The orange juice helped somewhat. He still felt fucked up, to an extent. 

"Hey Jen, let me in!" The glass distorted Terriermon's voice. He banged on the window, wanting to be let in. "Jen" as the floppy eared Rabbit called him got up and unlocked the window, pushing the glass up so his digimon could get in. 

"Freezing my ears off out there Jen, hey, you don't look too good…" The small white rabbit remarked. His floppy ears tipped with green. 

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't take anymore late naps…" The dark blue haired boy confessed. 

"Just down die on me Jen" the bunny grinned, "then I couldn't evolve." 

"Or be let in at twelve o'clock at night." The boy said, lazily pulling the window down as Terriermon hopped down onto the floor. The white rabbit got to his small-clawed feet and padded to Jens room, making as little noise as possible. Jen followed him in, with no other thing to do at the time of night. 

"Wow, you've _really_ been working hard here Jen" Terriermon giggled, staring up at the scene on the computer screen. He had left it on.

"Ack, hey! Don't look at that!" Jen fumbled to switch the monitor off at Terriermon just sat and giggled. When the screen had been flushed, Jen turned around, looking away.

"What, think I'm too old to look at that stuff, eh Jen?" The bunny padded up to his feet, looking up at the boy, who was now blushing. Jen sighed and walked back to his bed, sitting down, before pulling his feet up. 

"Didja call Ruki earlier?" Terriermon said. 

"Yeah" Jen closed his eyes frowning. "Renamon answered the phone again. I'm starting to really think there's something going on there." Jen rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe there is" the bunny said. "You ever think of what Takato does to Guilmon? Or makes him do?"

"Don't tell those things to me man…" Jen whimpers.

"Maybe we should have Ruki or Takato over tomorrow, maybe someone can sleep over?" Terriermon suggested. 

"I dunno" Jen said closing his eyes. "Ruki acts like she wants to claw my eyes out, maybe I should call her over so I can let her" Jen puts his hands on his chest, resting them. 

Terriermon smiled. 

He crawled up to the edge of the bed, and got in. at Jens feet. Watching the young boy fall asleep. Jens stomach rose and fell as he slept. Terriermon nudged the boys slippers off, letting them drop to the floor. Terriermon weighed very little, so he didn't shake the bed. He crawled up to Jens chest, then picked the boys head off the bed with one floppy prehensile ear. He cradled it, running his pawed hand over the boy's lips. 

Terriermon licked his lips, the small fangs lowering down to Lee's neck.


End file.
